Forbidden Love
by SpecialShipping
Summary: Medicine cats are forbidden to have kits, or even love. But when two- from different Clans- start to have feelings for one another that they can't push away, they don't know what will happen. And when one is lost to the Clans, the other feels empty and broken. Will they ever be able to find each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's me, bookworm4025. But down to business.**

**I have put the (brief) prologue I have at the bottom, so don't worry! This list will give a lot of help later on. If I have some changes I deem big enough so that the Clan list needs to be changed, the next chapter will hold that at the beginning.**

**Any questions? No? So what are you waiting for? Read!**

LakeClan

Leader: Stormsky- black tom with copper eyes

Deputy: Moonpelt- cream she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat: Reedfire- ginger tom with blue eyes

~Warriors~

Mistfur- light grey she-cat with ice blue eyes

Rippleclaw- blue/grey tom with light green eyes

Apprentice: Whitepaw

Mousepelt- light brown tom with gold eyes; Gentleheart's mate

Apprentice: Lilypaw

Raintail- black tom with a blue/grey tail and blue eyes; Cloudbreeze's mate

Apprentice: Flowerpaw

Eagleclaw- ginger tom with blue eyes; Dapplefern's mate

Darkfoot- cream tom with a black paw and green eyes

Minnowbreeze- grey she-cat with gold eyes

Elmheart- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Stoneclaw- grey tom with ice blue eyes

Shadowpelt- black she-cat with green eyes

~Apprentices~

Whitepaw- white tom with ice blue eyes

Flowerpaw- light grey she-cat with gold eyes

Lilypaw- light grey and ginger she-cat with gold eyes

~Queens~

Dapplefern- cream dappled she-cat with gold eyes

Kits-

Hazelkit- cream dappled she-cat with blue eyes

Rowankit- ginger tom with gold eyes

Cloudbreeze- white she-cat with green eyes

Kits-

Swiftkit- black and white she-cat with green eyes

Snowkit- white she-cat with blue eyes

Nightkit- black tom with green eyes

Gentleheart- ginger she-cat with copper eyes (expecting)

~Elders~

Hawkfire- ginger tom with copper eyes

Sweetshine- white and light brown she-cat with green eyes

Featherpelt- light grey she-cat with ice blue eyes

DarkClan

Leader: Shadowsky- black she-cat with gold eyes

Deputy: Mintpelt- white she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat: Honeymist- yellow/orange she-cat with copper eyes

Apprentice: Dustpaw

~Warriors~

Thrushfur- light brown tom with ice blue eyes

Apprentice: Ashpaw

Nightpelt- black she-cat with copper eyes

Rockclaw- dark brown tom with gold eyes; Silvershine's mate

Littlepool- grey/brown she-cat with copper eyes

Apprentice: Hollypaw

Cindertail- dark grey tom with gold eyes; Dawnriver's mate

Willowheart- light brown she-cat with gold eyes

~Apprentices~

Dustpaw- light grey tom with copper eyes

Ashpaw- light grey tom with gold eyes

Hollypaw- silver she-cat with ice blue eyes

~Queens~

Silvershine- silver she-cat with green eyes

Kits-

Streamkit- silver she-cat with gold eyes

Pinekit- dark brown tom with green eyes

Dawnriver- ginger she-cat with ice blue eyes

(expecting)

FireClan

Leader: Flamesky- flame red tom with copper eyes

Deputy: Oakclaw- brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Sootpaw

Medicine cat: Poppypool- red/brown she-cat with ice blue eyes

Apprentice: Sugartail

~Warriors~

Dustclaw- dark grey tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Leafpaw

Birchpelt- light brown tom with ice blue eyes; Morningheart's mate

Voletail- grey tom with copper eyes; Brightshine's mate

Briarclaw- light grey and cream she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Tinypaw

Sandclaw- yellow/brown tom with copper eyes

Brownpelt- dark brown tom with copper eyes

~Apprentices~

Sugartail- light grey and brown she-cat with a white tail and green eyes

Leafpaw- light brown she-cat with ice blue eyes

Tinypaw- light brown she-cat with green eyes

~Queens~

Morningheart- light grey she-cat with green eyes

Kits-

Dawnkit- light grey she-cat with ice blue eyes

Owlkit- light brown tom with ice blue eyes

Brightshine- dark brown she-cat with gold eyes

(expecting)

~Elders~

Emberpelt- flame red she-cat with copper eyes

Prologue

The queens and kits were hurrying up the large hill.

"We must hurry," a black tom commanded. "The floodwaters are rising."

A set of warriors followed, some pushing apprentices along. A light grey apprentice started to fall, but not before the tom picked her up.

"The Skywatchers will not take any of us tonight," he growled. His eyes drifted over to the one cat not trying to hurry. A ginger tom looked out over the water, as if frozen.

"And so it will be..." he muttered. "A river, swift flowing."

"Is it a sign, Reedfire?" The larger, more muscular of the two stepped forward, his copper eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

"Yes." Reedfire turned around, facing his senior. "Stormsky, trice more the lake will flood. The first time, we will be safe, with a far warning. The second time, one will be lost. The third, we will lose three, but all will withstand lives being taken. This will all happen wiriver river, swift flowing, watching and knowing."

"That is all?" Stormsky pressed. "Nothing more?"

Reedfire shook his head. "We must let this come, and there is nothing we can do to stop it."

**Dun dun dun! Cliff hanger! If you have ideas for future kits, loners and rouges now, or just want to say something about this without everyone know, PM me! I'll be happy to take your ideas, cats, or just chat! And remember- the button is calling you, so review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Warrior fans on Earth! This is my second fanfic, but my first Warriors one! Please note this- I have been making this before I knew about FanFiction. So if you have any ideas for the story, I might make them into a different one. But why am I blabbing away? Let the story start!**

"Swiftkit, wake up. You wanted to attend Hazelkit and Rowankit's apprentice ceremony, right...? It's starting now!"

I grunted as I woke up from my very pleasant dream of hunting a mouse. "Night...kit? Wah! Why didn't you tell me?"

My pure black-pelted brother sighed. "I tried to! This is the third time I've been trying to wake you up! Now come on, you really wanted to see it, didn't you?"

I washed myself quickly, wanting to prove that I was old enough to do things by myself, and headed out of the den. Nightkit had already bounced away to who-knows-where. My eyes scanned the crowd and I spotted Cloudbreeze and Snowkit nearby. Snowkit grinned and waved her tail, signaling me over. "It's going to start," she whispered excitedly. "One day it'll be you and me up there!"

I quickly padded over. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not yet," Snowkit replied. "Hazelkit and Rowankit just came out of the nursery."

I sat up straight to look over Flowerpaw. I saw Stormsky on the Highstone. The black tom seemed so much bigger than I had thought he would. "Hazelkit!" the tom called out. His loud voice carried easily over the chatting crowd.

"From now on, you shall be known as Hazelpaw. Darkfoot, you are ready for an apprentice. You shall be Hazelpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on fine hunting and fighting skills taught to you by Sweetshine. Teach your apprentice all the skills you know, and make her a warrior LakeClan will be proud of."

Hazelpaw stretched up to touch Darkfoot's nose and Darkfoot bent down.

"Hazelpaw! Hazelpaw! Hazelpaw!"

"Rowankit! From now on you shall be known as Rowanpaw. Elmheart, you are ready for an apprentice. I know you will show him your great knowledge of skills taught to you by Mistfur. Teach your apprentice all the skills you know, and make him a warrior LakeClan will be proud of."

Rowanpaw stretched and Elmheart bent her head to touch noses. "Rowanpaw! Rowanpaw! Rowanpaw!"

"The Clan meeting is over," Stormsky meowed as he jumped off of the Highstone.

Rowanpaw padded over to me. "Only a few more moons until you're an apprentice, Swiftpaw."

I bristled. "It's only one moon!"

"Oh really? I thought there were more!"

"Rowanpaw! Stop teasing Swiftkit or I'll make you take care of the elders."

We both jumped, not realizing that Elmheart was right behind him.

"You-you wouldn't!" Rowanpaw gasped. "Would you?"

"Yes, I would. Now go get some fresh-kill. We are going to be taking a tour of the territory with Darkfoot and Hazelpaw. You will need your energy."

Rowanpaw turned around and went to the fresh-kill pile. "New apprentices. They think they know everything," Elmheart muttered. "Swiftkit, you should go back to the nursery," she said to me, looking up at the sky. "It looks like it's going to rain soon."

"Bye, Elmheart!" I called over my shoulder as I dashed to the nursery. "See you later!"

"Why are you so interested in Rowanpaw?" Snowkit asked as I came through the entrance. "I'm not," I hissed. "He was teasing me again." "Ignore him. Every cat thinks you're great. He's just trying to get under your fur."

**Yay! Chapter One is up and running! Thanks to my friend gin ketsueki, who introduced my to FanFiction, for going over this! You really should check out her page sometime. But thank you for reading this! If you liked it, leave a nice review, please! If not, I'll take constructive criticism in a review! I will attempt to get Chapter Two up soon...but reviews might encourage me! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, hey there! I'm back, with an all-new chapter! So, for anyone wondering what's up with LakeClan, read on! Oh yeah, and Warriors belong to Erin Hunter, but that would make the coolest birthday present ever.**

* * *

"Swiftkit!" Stormsky called. I puffed out my chest proudly.

"From now on you shall be known as Swiftpaw. Reedfire!"

Our medicine cat's eyes lit up. I don't think he had ever thought that I would have accepted to be his apprentice, but I wanted to know the herbs, and have the connections to the Skywatchers that most cats would never have.

"You are ready for an apprentice. I trust you to pass on the skills you got from Speckleheart to Swiftpaw. Make her a medicine cat LakeClan shall be proud of."

I stretched up to touch Reedfire's nose, though it was mainly him bending down.

"Swiftpaw! Swiftpaw!" Snowpaw and Nightpaw rushed up to congratulate me, calling my name. I saw Eagleclaw and Stoneclaw padding up to Reedfire, probably congratulating him on finding an apprentice. "Swiftpaw!" I turned around and saw Cloudbreeze coming up to me. "Oh, I didn't know you agreed! It's wonderful!"

"I agree," a deep voice said, and I turned around to see Raintail right behind me. My father's black pelt shone in the sun, and his blue eyes were sparkling as he ran his blue tail over my back. "I never thought you would be the medicine cat apprentice. Now, you should probably go Reedfire. He will want to start your training as soon as possible."

I gave my brother and sister each a quick lick on the shoulder before padding over to Reedfire. "What will we do first?" I asked him. "Well, come to the medicine cats den. We can arrange your nest, and start learning some basic herbs. Okay?" "That sounds okay," I purred.

Reedfire led me to a bunch of ferns and bracken. "The den is back there?" I asked, nervous.

"Yes. And don't be scared: it does lead some place," he joked. He went through the greenery, and I went in right after him. I couldn't help but gasp when I burst through the ferns. A large cave, four or five tail-lengths high, held a small waterfall with a pool of water, dips for nests, and many, many herbs.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Reedfire asked me.

"Yes!" I meowed. But looking around, I came up with another question. "Where will I sleep?" I asked.

"Back here," Reedfire said, leading me to a bunch of ferns. He walked through them again and led me to a smaller cave with two dips in the ground. "This one is mine," he said, motioning with his tail. "The other one is yours. There," he said, motioning again, "is a pile of moss. You can set up your nest how you would like it." With that, he turned around. "Come out when you are done," he called.

I carefully prodded my moss into a thick comfortable layer, then padded out. "Now, I'm going to teach you some basic herbs that are likely to be used every day." He snagged a large orange flower on his claw. "This is marigold. It's good for cuts and wounds. If we have a wound that we need to stop bleeding, we use cobwebs." He pointed to a pile of it. "Normally, we don't look for cobweb, because warriors can find it easily. Mistfur, Mousepelt, Lilypaw, and Shadowpelt brought back a bunch this morning..."

The rest of the day was pretty much like that. I actually watched Reedfire put a marigold poultice on Rowanpaw's leg, and I tried doing one on Raintail. It worked! I was amazed. That evening when I was having a vole that Nightpaw had brought back, Reedfire surprised me.

"Swiftpaw, I hate to disturb you, but I need to tell you something." I looked away from Hazelpaw and swallowed. "Yes?"

"Well, the medicine cats meet at the half moon. Next sunrise we will have to set off to the Starhollow, where you will become a full medicine cat apprentice." "Really?" I gasped.

"Really. You should say your good-byes this evening, for we set out early. Okay?"

"Okay," I meowed. "I'll go say them now."

* * *

**So! Swiftpaw, Snowpaw, and Nightpaw are apprentices, and Swiftpaw's heading out to the Starhollow, which is kinda like the Moonstone/Moonpool. And could I please get some reviews? Had 28 visitors, and no reviews. On my other story, I had 2 visitors and 1 review. So, please? I'll give out plushies to the first five reviewers!**


End file.
